1. Field:
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to map handling for location based services in conjunction with localized environments.
2. Information:
Humankind has always struggled to journey from point “A” to point “B”. In ancient times, individuals in unfamiliar territory wandered around without guidance, or perhaps they risked asking local inhabitants for directions. People eventually developed maps to provide written guidance for reaching a desired destination. As literacy and the availability of paper became more common, more people gained the ability to use maps during their travels.
Written maps began to be available in electronic form during the 20th century. With the advent of the Internet, people could electronically access maps of many places from all over the globe. Web mapping services could also provide directions from point “A” to point “B”. These directions from web-based mapping services were relatively static. With the invention of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, however, so-called turn-by-turn directions could be provided dynamically as travelers journeyed toward their destination.
These electronic maps and web-based mapping services focus on providing directions in the outdoors, such as from one postal address to another postal address. Similarly, such turn-by-turn directions have traditionally been limited to roadways. With general outdoor environments such as those that include roadways, a map and/or roadway layout may be generated from an image acquired by a satellite for use with mapping and directional services. Unfortunately, an ability to provide analogous mapping and directional services in specific and/or localized environments is currently lacking.